


Я подумаю об этом завтра

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего из написанного не происходило на самом деле. Или происходило. Началось с того, как они познакомились или раньше? А может, происходит сейчас, длится и вызревает, заполняя жизнь пухом прошедших дней.<br/>Написано под влиянием заявки на Дженсен-топ-кинфесте. Да простит меня заказчик, от заявки остался один только жест. Все события полностью выдуманы, совпадения случайны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я подумаю об этом завтра

***  
«Настал сентябрь, и пришла пора собирать хлопок».

Дэннил захлопнула книгу и бросила ее на диван. Чертовка Скарлетт продолжала смеяться, глядя с глянцевой обложки, и Дэннил, схватив подушку, метнула набитый овечьей шерстью снаряд в издевательски ухмыляющееся лицо.

Пришла пора собирать хлопок, да, Дэнни? Невесомый, легкий пух из вызревших коробочек, стирать пальцы о тонкие волокна, тащить набитый джутовый мешок на край поля и вновь возвращаться…

К мужу.

Дженсен возвращается к ней не так часто как хотелось. Их семья — две страны, два города. Она не выносит Ванкувер, а он становится угрюмым и забывчивым в Лос-Анжелесе. Их перелеты как длинные ряды на хлопковом поле – нет ни конца, ни края, туго набитые джутовые чемоданы нужных вещей, вечная жажда, которую не утолить шампанским в бизнес-классе.

Она возвращается к нему каждый раз. Ей разрешается делать все что угодно — скандалить, тратить бешеные суммы денег, сниматься в любых проектах, позировать обнаженной, истерить по телефону, ревновать к каждой особе женского пола, проклинать долбанный сериал, который держит Дженсена в промозглом Ванкувере и приносит неплохой доход, отказаться от которого было бы большой глупостью. Ей разрешается хлопать дверью, ночевать в мотеле, приходить под утро и виновато просить прощения.

Ей нельзя делать только две вещи: изменять мужу и симулировать оргазм.

 

***  
— Ставлю сотню, что наш техасец голубее неба над родным штатом.

Ричи спорил лениво, они оба раздавленные августовской жарой, лежали в шезлонгах и пользовались свободными минутами, чтобы подправить загар естественным способом.

Дэннил редко подводил гей-радар, она вычисляла «этих» с первого взгляда — взгляда не на нее, а на мужчин рядом, у «этих» глазки просто прикипали к паху. А красавчик пялился на ее сиськи, а не на демонстративно выпирающий член Ричи.

— Сотня моя. Он баб трахает. Девочки уже поделились впечатлениями.

— Я тоже девочек трахал, — Ричи не унимался.

— Тебе рассказать, какое ты впечатление произвел?

Ричи приуныл, а Дэннил расхохоталась. Красавчик услышал, улыбнулся и подмигнул, и она прикусила губу. Хорош, зараза, в глазах сплошное обещание, за сладкой, холеной внешностью чувствуется сила, которую хочется попробовать на вкус.

Дженсен был всего на год ее старше. Почти одногодка, а Дэннил таких избегала. Ветер в голове и в карманах, связи в шоу-бизнесе тонкие как паутина между кустами, чемодан без ручки – схватишь и потащишь, набьешь своим барахлом, своими чувствами, извлеченными стертыми в кровь пальцами из души, и не выбросишь потом — жалко.

Любопытство сгубило кошку, мартовскую кошку Дэнни, природа взяла свое, кота захотелось, такого же мартовского, рыжего, наглого. Подогретая слухами про его постельные подвиги и размер в штанах — девочки не умеют хранить секреты, разболтали и приукрасили — она и предложила первая. И говорить прямо не пришлось, по запаху учуял, разулыбался, сукин сын. Но ничего, она ему покажет класс, главное было бы на чем.

Они сидели на крыльце дома, арендованного для актеров, и пили пиво.

— Пойдем ко мне, — она и не подумала поправить майку, сползшую с плеча, пусть смотрит, подогревается. Да и жарко, в конце концов, солнце выжгло за день всю влагу из воздуха, ленивый ветерок едва шевелил белые тюлевые занавески.

Дженсен аккуратно пристроил свою бутылку сбоку ступенек, встал и протянул ей руку. Сильная и нежная ладонь, и что приятно — сухая, даже в жару.

«Он подхватил ее на руки и понес вверх по лестнице».

Дэннил читала эту сцену сотни раз. Из фильма она запомнила лишь широкую лестницу и сладкое, влажное ощущение чего-то одновременно ужасного и прекрасного.

Не выйдет из нее Скарлетт О’Хара, не будет крутой лестницы, покрытой красным ковром, Ретт не схватит ее в могучие объятия и не унесет в спальню. Вышли из моды такие роли, остались бледные тени в любовных романах Картленд, сейчас южные красавицы хватают кавалеров и тащат их, тащат вглубь, вдаль, за собой, по ступенькам, по вспаханной чужими мужчинами земле.

Она схватилась за протянутую руку и встала.

И все изменилось. Тогда, в ту секунду, когда Дженсен поднял высоко ее доверчивую ладонь, забросил себе на шею и подхватил на руки.

Она вздрогнула, вцепилась в него чуть ли не когтями и одновременно попыталась вырваться, но он не отпустил:

— Боишься?

Если бы Дженсен пошутил, то она отбрила бы его — слова нашлись бы. Но он спросил серьезно.

Дэннил поняла это позже, а тогда внезапно и неосознанно доверилась — обняла, растаяла в его руках, поцеловала в шею, пробуя на вкус силу, сумевшую удержать ее:

— Неси.

Не случилось яростного подъема по лестнице, не бросал он ее на кровать и не рвал одежду. Они шли медленно, Дженсен аккуратно проносил ее сквозь проемы дверей, нес в темноту, и она чувствовала, как становится влажной только от ожидания, слышала свое шумное дыхание и тихое, равномерное — его. Дженсен никуда не спешил – поставил ее на пол в комнате, снял майку и отступил на шаг, полюбовался, шагнул ближе и поцеловал.

Какого черта они не начали целоваться на крыльце? Это хоть как-то бы подготовило, не застало врасплох, не ударило полной беспомощностью перед его ртом и его руками на обнаженной груди.

Все пошло не так, когда она перевернула его на спину и уселась сверху — обещала сама себе, что покажет класс. Эта мысль и сбила с настроя — наступающий оргазм улетучился в мгновение, и к черту не в первый раз, потом сама догонит, руки не отвалятся.

Девчонки не соврали, было на чем поскакать, и она видела по его лицу, чувствовала, как тяжелеет и вздрагивает член внутри, и что сейчас он кончит. Давай класс, крошка, поиграй животом, мышцами, покричи, сделай вид, что кончаешь с ним.

— Дэнни, хватит.

Лучше бы он ее ударил. Или засмеялся. Опошлил бы все к чертовой матери, назвал бы сучкой, заставил бы попрыгать активнее, что угодно, только не этот спокойный тон, словно минуту назад он не плыл под ней и стонал, притягивая за бедра.

Стыд полыхнул от живота к груди, жар залил лицо, она остановилась и закрыла глаза. Пусть делает что хочет, хуже уже не будет.

Та самая ладонь, по-прежнему сухая и нежная, легла на щеку, большой палец прошелся по губе, скользнул к подбородку. Медленно, тягуче, по потной коже, собирая каждую каплю, эта ладонь прикоснулась к груди, едва задев сосок, и спустилась по животу к лобку. Она невольно отодвинулась, не открывая глаз, сжав кулаки, готовясь к последнему рывку. Сейчас, еще секунда, она соберется с духом и выиграет это сражение…

Мягкое давление на живот заставило откинуться на его согнутые колени, лобок оказался прямо в ладони, большой палец, влажный от ее слюны, проник вглубь. Дженсен больше ничего не сделал — вот так удерживая ее, толкнулся неспешно, выгнулся под ней, поднимая и опуская бедра.

И от его ладони пошел знакомый жар — но не так как обычно изнутри от позвоночника, а по коже и костям, по венам, по напряженным мышцам. Запылало до самой макушки, выжгло досуха, заставило выгнуться и кричать в потолок — низкий белый потолок с темными балками:

— Отпусти!

Она горела в оргазме, забыв, что ему тоже надо кончить, впервые наплевала на мужчину, на его удовольствие. Остались лишь плавящееся тело, плотный член внутри — какая разница, кончил он или нет! — и его рука внутри этого жидкого бурлящего огня.

 

Дэннил проснулась с рассветом. Серое перекрашивалось в оранжево-розовое, в утренней прохладе смешался ее запах и еще тогда чужой, непривычный запах. Она приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на спящего рядом мужчину.

Красавчик. Но что-то еще — что-то она упускает. Казалось, вот оно, почти было в ее руках и ускользнуло, спряталось за красивым лицом, тенью от длинных ресниц, заманчиво приоткрытым, словно для поцелуя, ртом. И когда утренний свет, пролившись сквозь тюлевые невесомые занавески, затопил всю комнату, ее озарило.

Она не помнит, как он кончает.

 

***  
«Если вы пытаетесь чего-то добиться от мужчины, не выкладывайте ему все сразу, как сейчас — мне. Постарайтесь быть погибче, пособлазнительнее».

Умница Ретт советовал бешеной южанке совершенно правильно. Дэннил вооружилась этим советом и шла к своей цели. Ползла долгими рядами под палящим солнцем.

После окончания съемок фильма они закономерно разбежались в разные стороны.

Она переспала с каким-то боссом с телеканала, выбила из него нечто вроде обещания и долго мылась в ванной – отдирала от себя запах и вкус этого бедолаги, который ей названивал потом еще неделю.

Исцарапанная собственными ногтями, вымотанная долгим перелетом она явилась в Ванкувер —приползла как кошка в течку, задирая хвост. Достоинство? Пропади оно пропадом, и как назло течка не заставила ждать. Скрутило спазмом прямо в отеле, успела только позвонить Дженсену, что прилетела, но пусть катится к чертям собачьим, видеть она его не хочет, ненавидит и убьет при встрече. Никого не хотелось видеть, в целом свете не оказалось человека так же, как и у Скарлетт, кого могла бы позвать, на кого могла бы положиться. Мало ли с кем она умудрилась потрахаться, сколько их вообще было — разовых, незапоминающихся? Но Дженсена Эклза она запомнила и прилетела к нему.

А Дженсен? Он запомнил? Вряд ли.

Она выпила горсть таблеток и легла, укутавшись в одеяло и подтянув колени к груди…

«…что-то страшное преследовало ее, и она бежала, бежала, так что сердце, казалось, вот-вот разорвется, — бежала в густом, клубящемся тумане и кричала, бежала, слепо ища неведомое безымянное пристанище, которое находилось где-то в этом тумане, окружавшем ее».

Она проснулась, когда Дженсен снимал ботинки и ставил их аккуратно возле постели. Кто его впустил, хотелось бы знать, в закрытый номер с табличкой «Не беспокоить»? Еще и после того как она послала его куда подальше по телефону.

Но вопросы куда-то испарились. Даже в тусклом свете Дэннил заметила глубокие тени под его глазами, уловила, как устало он бросает рубашку и джинсы на стул, и молча сдвинулась к краю кровати, уползая с нагретого места. Дженсен улегся рядом, притянул ее к себе и безошибочно положил руку на ноющий вздувшийся живот. И она разревелась. Плакала долго, истерично, потом тихо всхлипывала и целовала его плечо.

Дженсен уснул под ее плач. И она заснула тоже, слушая его дыхание и прижимаясь животом к его ладони, впервые наплевав на запах, на прокладку, торчащую из трусов.

Утром в зеркале она увидела чудовище — опухшее с красными глазами — и ахнула. Дженсен не должен был ее такой видеть. Он и не увидел — проснулся, наощупь добрался до ванной и попросил:

— Закажи поесть.

Вернулся, все еще полуслепой спросонья, принюхался и коротко обнял:

— Спасибо. Я голодный как стадо Падалеки.

Дэннил фыркнула — о Джареде Падалеки она тогда толком ничего не знала и шутки почти не поняла. Позже она сотни раз прокляла и возненавидела Джареда, за его звонки не вовремя, за их загулы, за все сопутствующие мужской дружбе выходки, потом примирилась, потом поняла, как он необходим им обоим, как громоотвод, как верный друг, как шут, понимающий больше короля, которому служит.

Дженсен позавтракал с полузакрытыми глазами, поцеловал наощупь и попросил:

— Я еще посплю, разбуди, если не услышу звонок.

Мобильный лежал рядом на тумбочке, и перед тем, как завернуться в одеяло, Дженсен его включил. И только тогда она поняла, что Дженсен его вчера вырубил вообще, когда к ней приехал.

Пока он спал, Дэннил приводила себя в порядок — охлаждающие маски, лед из бара по контуру лица, контрастный душ, от которого опять заныло в животе. Но когда Дженсен проснулся окончательно, она была готова. И к тому, чтобы он смотрел на нее, и к тому, чтобы слушал.

Она долго думала, говорить или нет о телеканальной «шишке», почти решила не рассказывать и все же рассказала.

Дженсен никогда не ставил ей условия, по крайней мере, вслух не произносил. Может быть, она сама себе их выдумала. Выдумала еще тогда, когда между ними еще ничего не было, кроме того секса в комнате с темными потолочными балками и ее спонтанного появления в Ванкувере.

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста…. Прости…

И тогда она услышала знакомый тон:

— Дэнни, хватит.

Она замотала головой, сжала кулаки и молча пообещала, глядя ему в глаза, что никогда больше… Пока он приезжает к ней и спит рядом, а она может выплакать ему все, пока она кончает так, что просит о помиловании как перед казнью — никогда. Ни первое, ни второе. Играть она будет перед другими, спать только с ним.

 

***  
Девчонками они бегали к санторийской ведьме, и та, страшная в своей черноте, кропила кровью жертвенные камни и пела невнятные слова в душной кухне, заполненой смрадом горелого масла и липких специй. Она говорила всем им одно и то же: «Твой мужчина ждет тебя».

В ее устах «мужчина» звучал как сакральная тайна, от чего сводило низ живота и влага сочилась изнутри. По ночам воображение рисовало того самого, почти насильника, конечно красивого, с литыми мышцами и мальчишеской улыбкой. Она грезила «своим мужчиной», и рука неизменно оказывалась между ног, там, где горело и сводило от ожидания. Ее самые бурные, самые сладкие оргазмы случались тогда, когда ее воображаемый любовник и она кончали вместе. Тело потом еще долго вздрагивало, Дэннил кусала подушку, заглушая стоны, и засыпала с рукой, зажатой между бедер.

«Тьма владела ею, тьма владела им, и его губы на ее теле».

Уже тогда тьма владела ей. Тьма, пришедшая из жертвенной крови, разбрызганной на камнях, менструальной крови, вытекшей из нее, крови из порванной плевы, впитавшейся в простыню огромным алым пятном. И долгое время Дэннил брела в этой тьме одна.

Она приучила себя не ждать от секса с мужчинами многого. Девушки ее мало интересовали – временная разрядка не больше, пикантное приключение, не разрушающее дружеские отношения. Мужчины оставались в приоритете. Почему? Может быть, потому что ориентацию не выбирают, а может быть, потому что она наивно верила, что встретит того самого.

И встретила.

Сначала они занимались сексом, хорошим сексом — Дженсен никогда не был в постели эгоистом. Потом начали заниматься любовью, когда Дэннил призналась в том, что любит его, а он ответил легко, словно подул на хлопковый пух:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, детка.

Дэннил поверила. Но не полностью, поверила так же, как он позволил себе полюбить ее – частично. Он любил ее тело, ее юмор, ее независимость, ее страстность в сексе и умение вживаться в предложенную роль.

Словно подтверждая его догадку, Дженсен как-то расписал ее тело маркерами для боди-арта. Она читала его надписи — на груди «грудь», на руке «рука», все в каких-то витиеватых узорах и стрелочках — и хохотала:

— Боже, спасибо, что не Брайль.

Дженсен, прикусив губу, раскрашивал ей ступню и расставлял на голени точки:

— Брайль так Брайль.

Разноцветная, усыпанная словами, она крутилась перед зеркалом, пока Дженсен фотографировал ее. Внезапно у фотоаппарата сработала вспышка, и она заметила, что за окном потемнело. На Лос-Анджелес надвигалась гроза.

В сером преддождевом сумраке краски на ее теле потускнели, вычернились, и она с непонятным страхом увидела свое тело, затянутое в причудливую сетку, закованное в гибкую решетку из слов. Дженсен отложил фотоаппарат, подошел к ней, провел тыльной стороной ладони по груди, приласкал сосок и, наклонившись, поцеловал в шею — в надпись «пульс». Его рука опустилась вниз, прижалась к лобку, пальцы скользнули по влажному в глубину.

Она попросила:

— Не надо. Я уже хочу.

Дженсен поднял голову, на щеке отпечаталась краска с ее тела, его глаза в серой комнате казались черными, с едва заметной ореховой прозеленью. Он ее не услышал, и в тот момент Дэннил испугалась — умом понимая, что ничего страшного не случится. Испугалась совершенно иррационально того, как он смотрел на нее. Или того, что она полностью обнажена, а он до сих пор в джинсах и футболке. Или того, что внезапно почувствовала на своем теле все те нарисованные знаки — упругую сеть, сковавшую ее движения.

Надписи — нестойкие, маслянистые — переходили с кожи на кожу, оседали на его языке, когда он вылизывал ее и заставлял просить. И она просила — умоляла убрать свои гребаные пальцы, трахнуть, отодрать ее как шлюху.

Ветер завывал, выворачивал гудящие провода и ветви деревьев, она била его по плечам и выла:

— Ублюдок, я убью тебя, сукин сын!

Ему нравилось это слышать. Ему понравилось и то, как она покорно встала на колени, вскрикнула нарочито громко, когда он вошел в нее, изукрашенную его метками. Он подстегивал тягучими долгими, как хлыст, словами:

— Давай, детка. Пусти меня, глубже, еще…

Дэннил изгибалась, стирая часть узоров о его грудь, опускалась на локти, сжимая мышцы внутри. Впускала его член, плела свою сеть, чтобы опутать его самого, собрать внутри каждое касание, звук, каплю, волокно.

Вот так-то, шлюха О’Хара, это тебе говорит шлюха Харрис. Только так можно удержать своего мужчину.

А невесомый белый пух слов, игр, поцелуев, планов на выходные копился день ото дня, и вскоре лямки мешка начали резать плечи.

 

***  
«К тому же, согласно кодексу европейского этикета, муж и жена не должны любить друг друга — это дурной тон и очень плохой вкус».

Выйти замуж предложил ей не безумно влюбленный Батлер, а Эклз – расчетливый, уверенный в себе и в ней. Кольцо из белого золота с большим бриллиантом, может быть, в те времена и считалось вульгарным, но сейчас это был превосходный образчик изящества и дорогой простоты.

Дэннил сама надела его на палец.

— Нравится? — Дженсен взял ее руку, проверил размер, немного сдвинув ее на пальце, и посмотрел на нее довольно и привычно насмешливо. Хотела — получи.

Этого взгляда оказалось достаточно. Да что он себе позволяет! Дэннил вырвала руку и замахнулась. Дженсен перехватил мгновенно, вывернул руку ей за спину и прижал к стене.

Ее сопротивление только заводило его, но она не могла по-другому. Заполучив кольцо, она хотела большего, а он не давал взять верх, никогда.

Дженсен развернул ее к туалетному столику, толкнул вперед так, что она уткнулась лицом в зеркало, стащил трусики. Она попробовала вырваться:

— Прекрати, я не хочу.

Он не слышал ее протестов, наклоняя все ниже. Щека заскользила по зеркалу, кожу слегка обожгло трением, и в то же время грубая ткань брюк так же обжигающе прошлась по внутренней стороне бедер — он раздвинул ей ноги и, прижавшись ртом к шее, прохрипел:

\- Давай, Дэнни. Дай.

Как она не догадалась сразу. Новая роль для Дэнни – невеста. Ее-невесту он еще не трахал. На секунду она подумала, стоит ли это все того… И не додумала, все мысли расплелись, рассыпались от члена внутри. Вначале больно было обоим, но и возбудило одновременно, как острая специя. Когда боль, подобно ожогу от перечной кислоты, слегка улеглась, ощущения стали невыносимо яркими.

Казалось, что он избивает ее изнутри. Дэннил металась между болью и удовольствием и почти кончила с ним — Дженсен не смог продержаться совсем немного, для него оказалось слишком ее сопротивление и сильные мышцы, которые протестовали вместо ее разума, выталкивая и сжимая его член в попытках остановить.

От возбуждения, не получившего разрядки, судорога свела низ живота. Она безуспешно заставляла себя расслабиться, дышать ровно, и сжимала руку в кулак, чувствуя, как кольцо врезается в пальцы.

Дженсен развернул ее к себе красную, злую, положил руку на лобок, погладил тонкую полоску волос, проник в мокрое и болезненное и прошептал — все тем же довольным, а сейчас еще и удовлетворенным голосом:

— Прости.

Черта с два это было извинение. Это было самолюбие — она не кончила, он трахал ее пальцами, тер ребром ладони, пока она не кончила — бурно и со слезами. По бедрам потекла его сперма, смешанная с клейкой смазкой, животный запах их обоих пропитал воздух, одежду, его волосы — она уловила это, когда Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал припухшую, отяжелевшую грудь. Зверь, заключивший контракт и потребовавший немедленного исполнения, уже исчез, но оставил на память о себе темные пятна синяков на запястье.

«Впервые в жизни она встретила человека, который оказался сильнее ее, человека, которого она не смогла ни запугать, ни сломить, человека, который сумел запугать и сломить ее».

Все именно так, миссис Батлер, это тебе говорит миссис Эклз.

 

Дэннил не стала прятать кольцо. По ее мнению она сполна заплатила за него, и теперь нахально демонстрировала всем — семье, подругам, папарацци, всем, чей взгляд удивленно скользил от Дженсена к ней.

Она не хотела задумываться, что его сподвигло жениться. Приняла как есть, согласилась со всеми условия брачного контракта. Он сумел сломить ее, но не до конца, что-то еще оставалось гибкое, прогнувшееся, но кое-что все же сломалось безвозвратно.

Она выбрила лобок. Как знак капитуляции, как мнимое подчинение, как вызов. И Дженсен его принял.

В закрытом ночном клубе им принесли запечатанную коробку.

Мягкой выделки кожа и крепкие пряжки, босоножки с высоким плетением до колен — надеть самостоятельно это было невозможно.

Дженсен отказался от услуг девушки-помощника. Он сам застегнул на ней каждую пряжку, ухватил за ремни и усадил на себя. Налитый член оказался между ее ног, сладко обещая заполнить.

Но они никуда не спешили, Дэннил знала, что ему надо полюбоваться, туго затянуть ремни на ее теле, войти в роль.

\- Поскачи, детка, милая…

Он быстро оказался на грани. Его завели эти ремни, белое тело, переплетенное темной кожей, Дженсен едва сдерживался, хватал Дэннил за плечи, талию, бедра, грубо насаживая на себя, и отталкивал, чтобы снова впиться пальцами в нежную плоть под грубыми ремнями.

Мышцы в ногах и руках гудели от напряжения, но Дэннил не останавливалась – она хотела видеть, как он утратит самообладание полностью.

Пальцы на гладком лобке сдвинулись вниз, нащупывая налитый клитор, и она приподнялась, избегая его прикосновения.

— Расслабься, милый.

Она сжалась вся от горла до кончиков пальцев на ногах, словно кремнем выжгла внутри искру, и влажный огонь прошелся от сосков по дрожащему животу.

Его глаза с расширившимися зрачками в полумраке казались слепыми — пустыми, заполненными жадной похотливой глубиной. Он кончил, зажмурившись, но не дал насладиться триумфом — притянул к себе, зажал ее рот своим ртом — и без воздуха она умерла в его руках, подвешенная в ременном корсете, упала ему на грудь мокрая, льнущая к прикосновениям и кончающая снова и снова от его дыхания, врывающегося в ее легкие.

«…и они снова поднимаются — все выше, выше, в темноте, темноте мягкой, кружащей голову, обволакивающей».

Лишенной воздуха и свободы выбирать.

 

Свадьба была роскошной. Такой, как хотела Дэннил, с точностью до мелочей. С точностью до траурного цвета платьев подружек невесты. Стильно, необычно, правдиво.

 

***  
Результаты обследования не оставляли сомнения — она беременна. Первый человек, которому она позвонила, был Джаред.

Выслушав ее, он поздравил и быстро сказал:

— Через пять минут у него перерыв.

Дэннил послушно позвонила через пять минут. Так же послушно, как когда-то перестала принимать противозачаточные таблетки после короткого разговора с Джаредом.

Тогда Дэннил просто поинтересовалась, как чувствует себя Женевьев — о ее беременности уже знали близкие. Джаред рассмеялся и поблагодарил:

— Все отлично, спасибо. Обещала приехать в Ванкувер. Я больше волнуюсь, чем она.

Дэннил невольно посмотрела на Дженсена. Джаред — мудрый шут — перехватил ее взгляд:

— Джей надо мной издевается. Хочется отплатить ему тем же. Не тяни, Дэнни.

Она и не стала тянуть, уже не могла больше — собрала все, что смогла, устала, обессилела, дошла до конца и не видела куда свернуть.

 

Дженсен прилетел через два дня после известия по телефону. Обнял ее, положил руку на живот и прислушался.

К себе.

 

Беременность долго не скрывали, но и не говорили в открытую. Дженсен сам выбрал момент для объявления:

— Дэннил, моя жена ждет ребенка. Мы очень счастливы.

И неизменно рука на животе — моя жена ждет моего ребенка, если кому-то неясно.

Вне объективов камер Дженсен избегал ее беременную. С недоумением смотрел на растущий живот, словно в тридцать с лишним лет наконец-то узнал, откуда берутся дети.

Да уж, сексуального было мало.

Она отекала по-сумасшедшему, лицо оплывало, фунты набегали неумолимо, ребенок внутри съедал ее буквально заживо, она ела и не могла насытиться, пила, чтобы заглушить голод и отекала еще больше.

Закончилась и показушная гордость отцовством. В свои редкие появления Дженсен ходил вокруг нее как хищник в ожидании — лев, ожидающий, когда львица принесет ему добычу. И уезжал одновременно радостный и разочарованный.

Ей остались дом в четырёх стенах и рояль.

Черные и белые клавиши как белый потолок и тяжелые темные балки, Рахманинов и легкие учебные пьески, когда пальцы совсем опухали и кольцо врезалось так, что она плакала от боли, но не находила в себе сил пойти и разрезать его.

Она играла яростно, пытаясь этими движениями выплеснуть хотя бы часть влаги, нервного ожидания, убить время, которое на позднем сроке тянулось бесконечно.

Наконец-то прилетал Дженсен и как примерный муж обещал быть рядом до родов. Дэннил не поехала встречать его в аэропорт. Маясь в ожидании, она села за рояль.

Не открывая нот, она взяла первые аккорды, и музыка полилась сама. Ей никогда не давалась импровизация, но сейчас пальцы сами сплетали созвучия. Запела та страшная старуха свои сантройские жуткие песнопения в низких гулких октавах, высокие тона повторили оборванный ритм, раздался пронзительный крик жертвенной птицы, и теплая обволакивающая кровь застонала печально, в такт утихающему пульсу. Что-то умирало, а что-то рождалось, врывалось в гостиную, как глоток свежего ночного воздуха, как солнце, поднимающееся над бесконечным полем.

Она закончила играть, повернулась на стуле и увидела Дженсена, стоящего в дверях.

Закрыв клавиатуру рояля, Дэннил тяжело сползла со стула. Дженсен тут же подошел к ней и подхватил за локоть. Поцеловав в щеку, он спросил:

— Привет. Как ты?

Дэннил планировала ответить «замечательно, все хорошо, как долетел», но вместо этого она оттолкнула его и закричала:

— Я больше не могу! Не могу!

И вода тонким, едва заметным ручейком — предвестником полной волны — полилась, уходя из тела, даруя блаженную свободу. В юбке с мокрым пятном, расставив широко ноги, она наслаждалась подступающей болью и любовалась испугом – настоящим, не сыгранным, искренним, бесподобно изуродовавшим красивое лицо мужа.

 

***  
Когда родилась Джей-Джей, и Дженсен взял ее на руки, все изменилось, как впрочем и говорили ей. В кукольно-пухлых чертах лица малышки было что-то и от нее, и от Дженсена, но Дэннил поняла – это папина дочка.

— Джей, моя маленькая Джей, — возражений по поводу имени Дженсен не услышал бы, даже если бы она прокричала ему в ухо.

Малышка Джей мирно посапывала в его руках, причмокивая пухлыми губами, а он сидел в больничном кресле у ее постели и бездумно покачивался, хотя дочка давно уже спала.

Она испытывала боль и наслаждение, глядя на них.

Вот она — первая женщина, которая возьмет в свои маленькие ручки его сердце, заставит не спать ночами, переживать, вздрагивать, глядя, как она будет делать первые шаги. Он будет гордиться ей до умопомрачения, провожая на выпускной бал, она измучает его своими капризами и подростковой неуверенностью и рано или поздно бросит его, чтобы уйти под руку с другим мужчиной, которого полюбит, может быть, также безумно, как когда-то ее мать полюбила ее отца.

В этом была какая-то высшая справедливость.

И Дэннил дала ей второе имя – Джастис.

 

Фигура после родов восстанавливалась отвратительно медленно, привычные до родов тренировки давались через силу и сгоняли лишний вес буквально по грамму.

Возраст — неумолимый враг любой женщины — оставил отметины на ее теле и лице, заметные пока только ей. Но скоро их увидит и Дженсен — а он никогда не видел Дэннил Харрис-Эклз полностью, играл с ее телом, с ней, с ее чувствами, не лгал, но и не говорил правду. А она и не хотела знать эту правду. Ее интересовало другое.

Что будет дальше, когда она постареет?

Под подушкой чертовка Скарлетт смеялась над ней. Дэннил повернулась и показала ей язык.

«Я подумаю обо всем этом завтра… Ведь завтра уже будет другой день».


End file.
